Shinkō-Chan
by MewImene
Summary: Hehe, me again. This is a random One-shot or story about MEEH! Being absorbed in the whole TMM world and trying to pair up Ichigo and Kisshu. A bit of fun and romance including the pairings Kishigo and RyouxOC, the OC being me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, me again. This is a random One-shot or story about MEEH! Being absorbed in the whole TMM world and trying to pair up Ichigo and Kisshu. A bit of fun and romance including the pairings Kishigo and RyouxOC, the OC being me.**

* * *

I wake up in a soft surface, not my bed for sure! Oh by the way, I'm Faith, eighteen years old and a hardcore Kishigo shipper! I stretch and let out a moan as my muscles ease the tension of being curled up for so long, the only thing is that I feel something odd. It's not a pillow, not a headboard, not sheets… Grass? Where the heck am I?! My eyes snap open and the sky's color hits me right in the irises. I sit up and look at my surroundings.

"What the heck?" I say aloud in shock.

Everything is drawn, even me! I'm wearing the same school uniform as Ichigo; I stand up puzzled and think to myself for a moment.

_I know this place, hasn't there been a scene here?_

Something tells me that this is the Tokyo Mew Mew world, I turn around and… Yes… Yes, yes, yes! This really is the Tokyo Mew Mew world! How do I know it? I am right in front of Café Mew Mew. I see tons of people walking around so I go talk to one girl who's wearing the same uniform as I am, hoping that she speaks English.

"Erm ohayō." I say shyly.

"Ohayō!" she says with a cheeky smile, good at least she's not hostile.

"Do you, you know er, speak English?" I ask.

"Of course, most people speak English here anyways. It's cooler than Japanese!" she squealed "I'm kind of hungry, let's have a cake there it's delicious!"

I look at the building she's pointing at and bite my bottom lip in embarrassment "I don't have any money, guess I have to find a job." I said murmuring the latter part to myself.

"Oh it's okay, I'll pay for you." she said with a hand to my shoulder.

I smile shyly before saying "Arigato."

"Your English is flawless, by the way. However, you do have an accent when speaking Japanese. Where are you from?" she asked as she folded her right arm around the crook of my left one when walking towards the Café.

"I er…" well I can't tell her that I'm from Algeria since we're in Tokyo and I'm supposed to be a student here, I guess I can work with that "I don't know… I can't remember anything that has happened to me since I woke up, which is why I spoke to you in the first place I need to know what I look like." I say.

"You look really pretty." she commented with a smile "So you don't know who you are?"

"No I know, I just don't remember my life… I don't know where my house is, nor who my parents may be. All I know is that my first name is Shinkō, I'm eighteen and I only speak English." I say translating my name to Japanese.

"I'm Miwa Honjo." she said.

My eyes go wide in shock; I didn't notice her features I was just so caught up in how I had to sound. Her short brown hair and grey eyes should've looked familiar to me.

I smile at her before saying "And I know this may be a little odd but another thing I know is that there is a group of super hero girls named Tokyo Mew Mew in this town."

"Oh yeah, I know them too. They're cool and the yellow one is so kawaii!" she squealed.

"I know, right and the pink one is so cool!"

"I know, right!" she squealed as she pushed the Café's door open.

Lettuce greeted us with her kind smile "Ohayō Honjo-San, table for two?"

"Yes, Midorikawa-San here is Shinkō-Chan. Shinkō, this is Midorikawa Lettuce." she said.

I nodded with a smile "Nice to meet you, you can call me Shinkō-Chan as well."

"Very well, I'll get you your menus in a bit." she said after leading us to the table in the corner.

"This is so kawaii!" I squeal as I sit down in front of Miwa.

"I know, it's really cute around here. My best friend works here, too." she said.

I tried to look surprised "Really? Do we get to see her?" I ask.

"I guess so, the Café doesn't seem so busy since we're the only clients." she mumbled when Lettuce brought the menus.

I read the menu and my luck's turning away from me as it's written in Japanese "I can't understand what it says." I sigh as I fold the menu and put it on the table.

"It's okay; I can translate it for you. What flavors do you like?" she asked.

"Chocolate!" I say eagerly.

"Well they have a chocolate tart, and I had this very tasty piece of chocolate cake the other time I was here." she said.

"I'll try the chocolate tart, I'm sure Akasaka-San is a great baker." I say.

"How do you know his name?" she asked.

"Oh well" I say nervously.

Pudding saves my life with her cheeky grin "Ohayō, did you order yet, na no da?"

"Erm no, actually I'll have the chocolate tart please." I say, my mind racing to find an excuse to how I know the baker's name.

"Chocolate tart, na no da" she mumbled while writing it down "And you, Miwa Onee-Chan?"

"A piece of that delicious chocolate cake you have." Miwa said.

"Hai, na no da!" she said as she raced to the kitchen.

"So how do you know him?" Miwa asked.

"Well" I say still trying to figure out what to come up with when I realize that I don't have to justify myself "I don't remember… It's the sort of things that you just know… And in my case it's the last things that I remember."

"Miwa!" a familiar voice called out.

I turn to see Ichigo in her waitress uniform "Is this your best friend?" I ask warily.

"Yes" Miwa said hugging Ichigo "Ichigo, this is Shinkō. I found her near the Café and she doesn't remember anything about her life."

"Well thanks for letting me present myself" I say sarcastically.

Miwa gave me a sweet sheepish smile "Gomen."

"Ohayō, I'm Shinkō and I don't remember my last name." I say giving a hand for Ichigo to shake.

She shook it with her smile "I'm Momomiya Ichigo, Ichigo-Chan to you."

"Shinkō-Chan to you too." I say "Hey, are there rooms upstairs? Or is it just another dining-room?" I ask knowing full-well the answer to my question.

"Erm there are rooms, would you like to have one while we're looking for any family you may have?" Ichigo suggested kindly.

"I would very much like it, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita." I say with a traditional bow.

"Of course, it must be horrible not having anywhere to call home." Ichigo said sitting on Miwa's chair.

Miwa brought a chair for herself and sat to my right and to Ichigo's left.

"So what else do you know about yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I know I'm eighteen, I apparently go to the same school as you and er… I only speak English." I say fiddling with my hands.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Miwa said "You still don't know what you look like."

"Wait, you d-don't know what you actually look like?" Ichigo asked.

I shook my head "Not the slightest idea as my hair is in this strict tight bun that I hate."

Miwa giggled before handing me a little mirror "Here, appreciate your attractiveness." she said.

I giggle before grabbing the mirror that I hold far from my face to get an overall of my— wait, THIS is my face?! I look awesome, oh my gosh I'm so happy! Thinking it off, I could very well be Ichigo and Kisshu's daughter. I have golden eyes and crimson red hair; I wonder how long it is. I take a closer look at my facial features and I notice that my eyelashes are thick and long and my lips have a light pink color. I smile as I look further into my own golden hues with amazement.

"Is this really me?" I whisper touching my cheek "Oh my gosh it really is me! I'm so happy!"

"What's going on in here?" a male voice asked.

I turn to see Ryou Shirogane standing at the kitchen door looking sassy as heck "I er… I have something to ask you if you're the boss around here." I say shakily.

"Let me handle this" Ichigo said walking towards him.

I watch them speak until Miwa speaks "Do you want to know what your hair length is?" she asked.

I nodded my head eagerly "Yeah! And I do hate this look even though I love my eye color."

"I love it too, and the way Ichigo was staring at your eyes tells me that she does too." Miwa said.

I take the ribbon off of the bun, I put it on the table and it appears to be yellow, I take off the other pins and shake my hair. Miwa's eyes lit up when she saw how long it was, I stood up and felt bangs fall on my forehead even though they were tightly held in the bun, manga logic no doubt. I take back the mirror and fix my bangs on my forehead so that they're like Kisshu's in a way. I take an overall glance at my hair in the front and notice that my hair is slightly redder than Ichigo's. I put my hand in my back and figure out that I have wavy hair that stops in the middle of my back. I do all of the above having an idiotic smile on my face. I suddenly feel a gaze on me; I turn to my right to see Ryou looking at me with his face as expressionless as ever. I start feeling uncomfortable as I sit back down.

"So, what hairstyle would you like?" Miwa asked.

"I'm tempted to have it down but I'll change it every day. Having this hair offers so many possibilities!" I say "For the moment I'll use this ribbon to tie the end of my messy fishtail braid."

"It's going to look so pretty!" she squealed as Pudding put our orders on the table.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan was right, you really are beautiful, na no da!" she said making me blush.

"Arigato Imouto, you are really kawaii yourself" I comment while starting my side braid.

"Nice hair too" Mint said.

"Thank you!" I murmured flattered that such a person complemented me.

"So you're the one that's going to stay here." Zakuro said in a monotone voice.

"I hope I am, because I honestly don't know where else I could live. I don't know anything about my past." I sigh still braiding my hair.

"I talked to Shirogane-San about you" Ichigo said "He's okay if you work in here to compensate."

"I was going to suggest it but I thought it'd be asking too much." I said tying the ribbon at the tip of my braid, I shift my bangs to the same side as the braid and look at Miwa "So what do you think?"

"You look amazing!" she said before her phone rang "Moshi-Moshi?"

I couldn't understand the rest of the conversation because it was in Japanese; I glance back at Ryou who seems to be suspecting me of something deranged. I don't blame him, though, it really is suspicious that someone like me doesn't remember her past and wants to live in this overly girly Café… As sarcastic as it sounds. Mint catches my attention by looking at me.

"You don't happen to have any other clothes, do you?" she asked.

"I don't… I'll have to accommodate to whatever I can find…" I said.

"Well I do have some clothes that would fit you." she said "You can come to my house to choose some of them until your paycheck come and you can go shopping."

"Thank you, it's very kind of you." I said embarrassed.

"So you don't remember anything?" Zakuro asked.

"Shinkō-Chan, my mom just called she needs me home now. Is it okay if you just stay here?" Miwa asked.

"Of course, everyone is so nice to me here. Thanks for everything, Miwa-Chan." I said.

"It's okay as long as you're safe." she said gathering her belongings but leaving her mirror.

"You forgot your mirror." I said.

"It's okay you can keep it." she said hurrying outside.

"I hope her hurry isn't about an emergency or something…" I mumble sitting back down.

"She didn't even eat her piece of cake, na no da." Pudding sighed.

"Well I guess we can close the Café if there aren't any customers left." Ryou said doing so.

"So what do you know about yourself?" Mint asked.

"I'd rather wait that your baker and manager come here to tell everybody at once." I said.

"AKASAKA-SAN!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone jump off their chairs, manga-style, in surprise.

"Is something the matter?" he asked peeking his head out the kitchen doors.

"Come here." Ichigo said.

"You too, Ryou Onii-Chan, na no da." Pudding said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shinkō-San has an announcement to make, apparently." Lettuce said.

"Alright, speak up." he said.

"Alright" I said before taking a deep breath "Now that the five Mews and their sort of creators are here, let's get down to business." I finished rubbing my hands together.

* * *

**Ta daa! So what do you think? You like it? You like it? Tell me you like it! *looks at you expectantly behind your screen* Review pleaase reviewing is caring, wuv y'all! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, I forgot the disclaimer last time so I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own er myself, so my real name is Imène, meaning Faith in Arabic and it seems as though its translation to Japanese is Shinkō, so it's basically my name. Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

"H-H-How do you know?!" most of them asked.

"Well, where to begin? Café _Mew Mew_? The fact that you could be the Mews' twins? Of course Ichigo and Mint's hair color changes and Lettuce takes off her glasses but apart from that and the animal features it's obvious that you are the Mews." I said "But don't worry yourselves, I have no intention of telling anyone. My proof that I'm faithful is that Miwa doesn't know that I know."

Ichigo sighed "What do you want from us?" she asked.

I shook my head "Nothing, I just want to be your friend… And maybe figure out who I really am."

"How can we trust you?" Ryou asked.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer the best I can." I said.

"What's your full name?" he asked.

"I only know my first name which is Shinkō." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked again.

"I'm eighteen years old." I said truthfully.

"You're the same age Zakuro Onee-Chan, na no da." Pudding said as I flashed a kind smile.

"How many languages do you speak?" he asked.

"I am fluent in three languages which are Arabic, French and English. I know a bit of Spanish and some words of Japanese." I said truthfully as well.

"Where did you learn all that?" Mint asked.

"I wish I knew." I sighed.

"Do you have any sicknesses?" he asked.

"I have asthma." I said simply "I'm also allergic to animals that have fur."

"Well four of us have fur." Ichigo said.

I nodded "I know, Shiroga—"

"Ryou" he said.

"Huh?" I always say that when I'm caught off-guard.

"You can call me Ryou." he said gently.

I flashed him a kind and sort of attractive smile "Thanks. I must say that I'm lucky almost everyone speaks English I was afraid that you would only speak a little of it…"

"It's okay… What kind of music do you like?" Lettuce asked.

"American?" I said "I'm not really into Asian music, just er Doki Doki and My Sweet Heart."

"I really like Doki Doki; it's my ringtone for Aoyama-Kun!" Ichigo squealed.

I bit down on my bottom lip as she mentioned him "I er… I have something very important to tell you that might alter everybody's future here… But I have to, before he gets stronger." I said very carefully "When was the last time that you encountered the aliens?"

"When Pudding went to the doom to watch the festival, na no da." she said "Taru-Taru and I became friends when he—"

"Saved your life?" I said smiling brightly remembering the cute scenes of the two.

"How do you know about that?" Ryou asked.

"The same way I know about what could save our lives" I said "No idea."

"Okay" he said sitting on a chair next to me "Start spilling."

"So the aliens have a boss, don't they?" I asked.

"Deep Blue." Ichigo said "Kisshu mentioned him once."

"Right and you have already met the Blue Knight?"

"Yes, Pudding thinks he's Ryou but he claims that he isn't." Mint said.

"Well he really isn't." I said.

"Thank you!" he said relieved.

"Do you know who he is?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded before mumbling "Aoyama Masaya."

"What?!" they yelled at once.

"The Blue Knight is Aoyama Masaya. He doesn't know it yet, though." I said.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't know it yet'?" Zakuro asked.

"I really don't know how, but he is and isn't aware of that… That's not it though, there's another thing." I said.

"What is it?" Keiichiro asked.

"Haven't you noticed how the Blue Knight and Deep Blue are related?" I asked.

"How can they be?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Blue is a common word in their names and Aoyama has the word 'Ao' which, if I'm not mistaken, means Blue in Japanese."

"Where do you want to get with that?" Ichigo asked.

"Could you go straight to the point? I have to meet my agent in not more than an hour." Zakuro said.

"The Blue Knight is one of Deep Blue's faces." I said.

"You mean to say-"

"-that if the Blue Knight and Deep Blue are one person-"

"-And if the Blue Knight and Aoyama-San is one person-"

"-then Deep Blue and Aoyama Onii-Chan are one person too, na no da?" Pudding said.

I nodded grimly "Aoyama Masaya is Deep Blue's human host." I finally said earning shocked faces.

"You're lying!" Ichigo said standing up, her cat ears and tail out.

"I'm not." I said flatly.

"I've always been kind of suspicious towards that Aoyama kid." Ryou said.

"So have I." Zakuro said.

"Adults understand!" I said with a shrug before digging my fork into the chocolate tart.

"Do the aliens know?" Lettuce said.

"Hmm! This is delicious, Akasaka-San!" I squealed excitedly after having had a bite of the desert.

"Shinkō-Chan, do the aliens know?" Lettuce asked again.

I shook my head before swallowing "No, they don't. Which is why we have to contact them, I have things to tell them as well."

"Which are?" Ichigo asked fuming.

"Firstly I would tell Kisshu that your temper should really be a known fact because he really would reconsider his love towards you!" I snapped.

"Calm down, you two." Zakuro said.

"Well I wouldn't tell him that, gomen Ichigo-Chan" I apologized truthfully "Deep Blue has lured his people that he would help them by getting Earth for them. Yes, it is their rightful planet but it is humans' too. He actually wants Earth solely for himself, never wanted to help their people… Kisshu should be the easiest to convince along with Taruto but Pai will be the hardest to talk to, which is why I'm asking Lettuce to do the talk for us to him."

"Why me?" she asked with wide eyes.

I gave her a half-smile "He considers you his equal, the fact that the reading Chimera Animals didn't make you sleepy that day at the library told him so, he kind of likes you but doesn't want to admit it to himself because he feels like the well-being of his people goes before his." I said.

"How come you know—"

"I have no idea." I cut Mint off "Can I take a walk outside for a minute?" I asked as I felt like having some fresh air.

"Speaking of outside, Pudding has to go pick up her siblings, na no da." she said walking up to the dressing-room.

"My managers are waiting." Zakuro said.

"Can I?" I asked Keiichiro who nodded with a smile "Arigatō, I'll be back in thirty minutes or so."

"Are you feeling okay?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes, just a little lightheaded." I said with a smile "Nothing I can't survive to."

"Be careful, they might want to take your spirit for a Chimera Animal." Mint joked.

"They really might." I said as I closed the front door.

I walked up to the place there were so many people in when I woke up, it's now deserted. I lied down the grass careful that my mini-skirt doesn't show more than it should. I close my eyes as my head rests on my hands; I have a peaceful smile on my face when I feel a shadow on me…

"What's that smile for?" a male voice asked.

My eyes snapped open as I looked in shock at "K-Kisshu?!"

"Hai, how do you know my name?" he asked with a frown.

I smirked "I just do, and I have something important to tell you and your brothers." I said switching back to seriousness.

His frown deepened "What do you have to say?" he asked.

"Just go get them; I'll be in the Café… And don't worry nobody will attack if you promise to behave." I said.

"Who are you?" he asked still so confused.

"The name's Shinkō and I am the one that's going to make Ichigo love you." I said with a smirk.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Meet me in the Café's backyard when everybody else is asleep to talk about this, for now just bring your brothers to the main room on the store I'll go tell Ryou and Keiichiro that you're coming." I said standing back up.

"Hai." he said teleporting away.

"Well he wasn't really hard to convince." I mumble to myself as I run to the Café.

"You're back already?" Mint asked.

"Yes, I met Kisshu. He is quite attractive; I don't know why Ichigo doesn't want his love." I commented.

"Maybe because he's trying to kill all of us?" Mint said before taking a sip of her tea "What did he want?"

"I have a feeling he wanted my spirit but I dissuaded him by telling him to bring his brothers here." I said.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"It's okay I made him promise that they wouldn't do anything against you." I said.

"Grab your pendants, you three." Ryou said.

"But she said they promised not to hurt us." Mint said.

"Yes but you have to be careful, they can't be trusted yet." I said "And you should lock the basement before they're here."

"Hai" he said going there.

"What do you know about me?" Mint asked.

"Well—"

I was cut off by the three aliens teleporting in the room. Tart had a curious expression on his face and Pai looked suspicious.

"You're taller than I thought." I said to the eldest brother.

"May I know who she is?" he said ignoring me.

"Some girl who knows everything, even what we don't know." Mint said.

"How?" Tart asked.

"I don't know I was kind of brainwashed when I woke up at the very spot Kisshu found me at, a few hours ago." I said, I noticed Tart was looking for a certain someone from the corner of his eye "Pudding went to pick up her siblings, you'll see her tomorrow." I said winking at him.

His cheeks flushed red before he asked "What's your name anyway?!" with fury.

"Shinkō" I said simply.

"What do you have to tell us?" Pai asked, visibly annoyed that I didn't go straight to the point.

"Patience isn't a trait of yours, Pai, is it?" I teased.

"It is when the wait isn't counter-productive, speak up." he said.

"Fine, have a seat." I said doing so at my previous spot.

They sat cross-legged in mid-air before Kish spoke up "Isn't she a bit green for a human?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"Shinkō-Chan, are you feeling alright?" Lettuce asked with concern.

I shook my head lightly "No but I need them to know… The fighting has to stop one way or another."

"It's okay, we'll tell them" Lettuce said "Ryou, please find a room for her."

"Hai"

That's when everything turned black. I woke up, eyes closed, in a comfortable bed. I was hearing voices all around me but I was way too comfy to open my eyes so I listened to the conversation.

"Where do you think she came from?" Pai's voice asked.

"No idea, she's fluent in three languages and none of them is Japanese." Ryou said.

"And did she tell you how she knew that Deep Blue has a human host?" Kish asked.

"She claims that she doesn't know." Ryou said.

"I got her some night clothes" Mint's voice said "You need to leave this room for me to dress her up for sleep."

That's when I decide that I should wake up; I turn and toss before opening my eyes and muttering "How did I get here?"

"You'll be pleased to learn that they believe your story, and as you predicted it Kisshu was the first one to be convinced." Ryou said.

I flash them a cute grateful smile before sitting up, which I regret almost immediately because the room starts spinning. I lay back down with a hand to my forehead.

"I don't think I'll wake up ever again if I have to endure this pain." I moan.

"That must be because you passed out" Kish said "It'll fade eventually."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We might want to ask you the same question." Pai said.

"I hope I knew" I responded with a sigh "How is Ichigo doing?"

"She's fuming, but why do you ask?" Mint said.

"Well because I know how much she loves Aoyama-San and the news I brought must be hard to sink in." I said sitting back up carefully.

"Hmph" Kisshu said with a shrug.

"She'll get over him… Eventually" I said "I'm in the mood for a red tea, is there any?"

"Yes, I'll have Keiichiro-San make you some." Mint said putting my night clothes at the foot of my bed before going downstairs.

I sat cross-legged facing the three men in front of me "We know who Deep Blue's human host is, we know he's a selfish brat who wants Earth for himself, but we don't know how to save the Cyniclons." I said.

"You didn't say anything about saving their race!" Ryou shouted.

"Hey, it wouldn't be kind to kill their master and leave it at that. We need to figure out a way to bring them here, there's plenty of space and I figure that there aren't so many anyway." I said.

"We have thirty million souls on our planet." Pai said.

"I knew you'd know!" I said cheerfully.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro's voice called "There's a Mew Aqua signal, we need the girls to capture it!"

"That's it!" I exclaimed remembering about Mew Aqua "That's all we need, no need to bring a bunch of Cyniclons in here we can gather enough Mew Aqua to heal their planet!"

"That's a great idea, Shinkō-Chan!" Kish said with a fang smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I'll go tell Keiichiro about your idea, try not to move too fast." Ryou said leaving me with the two older aliens.

"So er… Sup?" I ask with a toothy grin.

"Last time I checked the sky." Kisshu retorted.

"Ahh I'm gonna like you!" I said excitedly "What do you want me to tell you about yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There are things that I know about you two that you wouldn't expect me to, do you want to know which ones they are?"

"You do know our names for starters" Pai said.

"Yes, I know that you're eighteen years old, that Taruto is your blood brother while Kisshu here is your brother of adoption." I said.

"What else do you know?" Pai asked arching an eyebrow.

"If I'm not mistaken, your last name is Ikisatashi" I said "Kisshu's personal power is the control of Chimera Animals and Tart has control over plants and so…"

"How old do you think I am?" Kish asked.

"I figure you're fifteen" I said.

"You mean you're not sure?" he asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not sure of anything here. I'm not even sure I'm healthy." I said.

"I think that you are" Ryou said.

"Did you send the Mews after the Mew Aqua detected?" I asked.

"Yes but why does this interest you?" he asked.

"Simply because it'll help the Cyniclons' planet heal faster so that their people won't depend on Deep Blue so that they have enough faith to kill him and be happy." I said without breathing once.

"She's got a point there" Kish said.

"But how can we be sure that you can be trusted?" Pai asked.

I merely shrugged at that "You can't but all I did until now was to help both sides by stopping the fighting and helping your people. And notice that I don't ask for anything big as a reward, just a place to stay."

"Oh well…" Ryou said with a shrug "Dinner will be delivered in an hour"

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chinese" he said leaving my room.

I gave his shadow a half-smile before gazing off, forgetting about the two aliens in front of me. Kisshu soon reminded me of their presence by having a seat next to me.

I turned to him with a smile "So what're you planning on doing from now on?" I asked.

"Firstly I have a question" he said with a trademark smirk.

* * *

**I am currently in Barcelona's Fabra i Puig, on a bench writing this in my phone. So what do you think of the story so far? Leave tons of reviews pretty pleaaase :D**


End file.
